Em foco
by raiana800
Summary: Bella Swan, após a morte inesperada de seus pais, se ver perdida e sem os seus dois maiores confidentes. Tentando seguir em frente e colocar os ensinamentos de seus pais em prática, "sempre veja o lado bom das coisas e sempre sorria para vida", vai para a cidade onde eles nasceram, a pequena e isolada Forks. Lá ela vai encontrar seu "protetor", ou melhor, seu perseguidor.


BPOV

Olho para o meu reflexo no espelho e vejo uma lagrima deslizar por meu rosto. Trato logo de enxuga-la e dissipar a tristeza. Meus pais não gostariam de me ver assim.

Pego minha bolsa que esta encima da cama e desço para o andar de baixo. Olho ao redor e me lembro dos bons momentos que tive aqui. Solto um suspiro pesado e saio pela porta a trancando. Coloco a chave em um colar e o coloco no meu pescoço.

Sigo para o meu carro, com a sensação de esta deixando algo para trás, mas sei que assim vai ser melhor.

O carro desliza pela pista enquanto eu penso no que aconteceu nos últimos dias.

Meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro enquanto voltavam do trabalho. Ainda posso me lembra da voz do policial falando que infelizmente eles morreram na hora.

Isso aconteceu faz um mês, e para esquecer e recomeça a minha vida, resolvi ir para Forks, a cidade natal de meus pais. Ela é pequena, mas bem desenvolvida. Minha mãe sempre dizia que eu iria amar aquele lugar, mas nos nunca tivemos a oportunidade de ir. Agora que estou sem ninguém, achei que lá seria um bom lugar para ir.

Meus pais me deixaram uma boa herança, mas sei que tenho que trabalhar para me sustentar, dinheiro não dura pra sempre, mas resolvi só começa a procurar trabalho quando terminasse o colegial. Sim eu ainda estou no colegial, tenho 17 anos e só não fui para um orfanato porque meus pais deixaram no testamento que se acontecesse alguma coisa com eles e eu fosse maior de 16 anos, era pra ser emancipada. Dou graças a deus por isso, eu não aguentaria passar um ano em um abrigo, já que não temos familiares próximos.

Tento expulsar esses pensamentos tristes, e me focar em o que eles sempre falavam dês que eu era uma criança, "Sempre veja o lado bom da coisa, e sempre sorria para a vida". E é isso que eu vou fazer por minha mãe, por meu pai e principalmente por mim.

Depois de dois dias na estrada, com direito a dormida em motéis, finalmente chego a meu destino.

Estaciono na frente da casa onde minha mãe passo a infância e adolescência. Ela esta bem conservada, já que minha mãe sempre, mesmo de longe, cuidava dela.

Olho fixamente para casa aonde vou recomeça a minha vida do zero. É aqui onde a nova etapa da minha vida começa. Aonde irei chora; rir; sofrer e amar.

Eu só não imaginava que nessa casa eu iria viver o maior e mais intenso amor que eu jamais pensei em desperta em alguém ou senti.

EPOV

Me jogo na cama sem me importa com o suor do meu corpo, por ter passado horas esmurrando o saco de areia, e olho para o teto.

Sinto meu corpo protesta pelo excesso de exercício físico, mas não ligo, é bom sentir alguma coisa, nem que seja dor.

A dor é uma das poucas coisas que sinto, eu não costumo sentir muitas coisas, não sinto amor, não sinto vergonha ou medo. As únicas coisas que sou capaz de sentir é dor e raivar. Mas ate a raiva foi por um curto período. Eu tinha 14 anos e tive um aceso de ódio por meus pais quererem que eu fosse a uma festa estúpida e sem graça com uma garota idiota e fútil. Eu fiquei com tanta raiva que peguei uma mochila, coloquei algumas roupas, meu passaporte e cartão de credito que dava aceso a herança que os meus avos deixaram para mim e peguei o primeiro avião que saia do país. Sim eu tinha só 14 anos, mas meus pais eram tão irresponsáveis e queriam tanto se ver sem compromissos com nada que fosse relacionado a mim, que não envolvesse dinheiro ou status, que me emanciparam como presente de aniversário de 12 anos, dizendo que eu já era um homem feito. Bufo com a lembrança e sinto um pouco da raiva que tive naquele dia.

Bom o primeiro voo que tinha era para uma cidade chamada Forks nos estados unidos. Ela é uma cidade bem pequena e calma o que é bom para mim.

Eu me matriculei no colégio da cidade, que ate que é muito bom. As pessoas lá tem medo de mim e me chama de marginal, só porque eu sempre estou de capuz preto e escondo o meu rosto, se elas ao menos imaginassem que eu tenho mais dinheiro que todos eles juntos multiplicado por 100, eles nunca achariam que sou um marginal.

Mas ter essa fama é bom, isso impede deles chegarem perto de mim e me deixando solitária. Eu acho que eles pensão que isso é um castigo, mal sabem que é uma dádiva.

Me levanto da cama e vou para o banheiro. Sinto a água escorre por meu corpo tirando o suor. Paço a bucha com sabão por meu corpo tatuado.

Quando acabo saio do boxe e paro na frente do espelho encarando os meus frios olhos verdes. Eu só queria poder sentir alguma coisa, poder derramar lágrimas, ser amado e amar em troca.

Eu só não imaginava que iria amar loucamente e obsessivamente como nunca ninguém amo uma linda garota de sorriso singelo e contagiante e bonitos olhos. Eu a amaria e morreria por ela e entronca ela me amaria da mesma forma.

CONTINUA?


End file.
